


Pieces of the Past (That Haunt You)

by shishcabob22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is possessed by Michael, Gen, Guilty Jack, Mentions of Lisa and Ben, Post 13x23, Sad Jack, Sad Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishcabob22/pseuds/shishcabob22
Summary: Jack misses Dean. A scene I think should happen after the season 13 finale.





	Pieces of the Past (That Haunt You)

Jack walked through the halls of the bunker, the muffled sounds of Sam and Cas talking in the library slowly fading as he went. At first he wandered aimlessly, but then he found himself at the door to a room. He opened the door and crept inside.

When he looked around, he realized where he was.

It was Dean's room, untouched since Dean last used it two weeks ago. The bed still unmade, magazines and beer bottles still littering the bedside table, the knife Dean had been cleaning still abandoned on the dresser. The only difference was an almost imperceptible film of dust covering everything. 

Jack sank onto Dean's bed almost reverently, as if afraid to disturb anything. Like Dean's room was a shrine. A shrine, like for...

No! No. Dean wasn't dead. He wasn't dead, he was just... gone. For now. But Sam and Cas were working on a way to defeat Michael and get Dean back.

They wouldn't have to if Jack hadn't been so weak.

Jack shuddered as he remembered the unnatural expression that Dean's face made when Michael took over. The expression of someone looking out through another person's eyes. _Dean's_ eyes.

Jack blinked, and the memory faded away. He found himself looking at a small drawer in the table next to Dean's bed. Hesitantly, he opened it. 

The drawer contained what anyone would expect Dean to keep next to his bed: magazines filled with strange women, a handgun, a couple bags of junk food. But it also had something else. Photographs. There weren't a lot, maybe eight or nine, but they clearly meant a lot to Dean judging by the way they were carefully stacked in a corner of the drawer.

Jack picked up the pictures gently, making sure not to damage them in any way. The first few were newer. They were pictures of Dean with Cas or Sam or both, and even one with a couple middle aged women and a few girls who must have been their daughters. 

The next picture was of a young red headed woman, who could have been the identical twin of the rebel Charlie from the apocalypse world. This must have been the friend Sam and Dean lost. 

The rest of the pictures were old, and with a start, Jack realized that they were all of Mary. Mary laughing, Mary holding a baby, Mary hugging a little boy. 

After he finished sifting through the photos, Jack went to place them back in the drawer. Just as he was setting them down, something caught his eye. Jack moved magazines and chip bags out of the way and pulled it out.

It was another picture. But this one wasn't of friends, or any family that Jack knew of.

The picture showed Dean smiling, looking genuinely happy even though a lingering sadness could be seen in his eyes. He had his arm around a beautiful woman with dark hair and tanned skin. She was smiling too. Between the two of them was a young boy, maybe ten or eleven years old, looking like he had everything anyone could ever want.

As Jack sat on the bed, leaning over the photograph, he heard Sam walking through the bunker, calling for him.

"Jack! Where are you?"

"I'm in here."

Sam pushed open the door. "Jack, cmon, dinner's--"

"Did Dean have a family?"

Sam stopped his tracks, looking surprised. Then understanding and sadness filled his gaze as he realized where they were and what Jack was looking at.

Sam sat next to Jack on the bed, taking the picture into his own large hands. He sighed and said quietly, "Yeah, Jack. He did."

Jack looked up in confusion. "Well then where are they? Why wasn't Dean with them?" His eyes grew wide. " Unless... are they dead?"

Sam turned his head quickly.  "No! No, they aren't dead Jack." Sam released a breath and ran a hand though his hair.

"Lisa and Ben" Sam pointed to the woman and boy respectively, "almost died because some bad people wanted to get to Dean. After that, Dean had their memories of him wiped so that they wouldn't get into trouble anymore. So that they could stay safe." Sam shook his head. "I never agreed with it, but Dean thinks he did what was best for them. He almost couldn't save them, and that scared him."

Jack looked down at the picture. "Did Dean blame himself? For what happened?"

Sam let out another breath. "Yeah, I think he did."

Jack remembered the nightmares he had not long before Dean let Michael in to kill Lucifer. How Dean had told him he had nightmares too. Nightmares about people he couldn't save. Just like Jack.

Jack wondered if Dean dreamt about Lisa and Ben.

Sam brought Jack back to the present when he put the photo carefully back in the drawer. He clapped Jack on the back. "Come on, let's go get some food."

Jack followed Sam across the room, but paused in the threshold.

He looked back at Dean's room, and decided that Dean would not become one of the people he couldn't save.

Then he stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind himself.


End file.
